Tier List: Joined Forces
Joined Forces center|200px|link=Joined Forces S Tier } |'To an Exciting Future Goku (Youth) & Arale Norimaki' |- |This F2P card has a lot to offer. He seals upon launching their Super Attack, and raise DEF by 50% upon launching their Ultra Super Attack. He changes randomly Ki Spheres into rainbow Ki Spheres which can help to get the Ultra Attack of the others card in this category or to use the second part of his passive and get ATK +30% and KI+2 per rainbow Ki used. The only bad point is his links, which can not give a lot of KI to a nearly all LR category (their best links being Shattering the Limit and Legendary Power) |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Merciless Condemnation Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu' |- |The LR TEQ Lead, Goku Black & Zamasu are very good units offensively and defensively. Their passive allows them to recover 15% HP each turn and also gain +30% ATK when attacked, which can go up to 120%. Their Super Attack raises their DEF for either 3 or 6 turns, letting them take hits better. Their link set helps them to link well with his team, including Prepared for Battle, Legendary Power and Fierce Battle. He can link with his TUR form being his best linking buddy for this category, he also links decently with LR Cell and Cell Jr, LR Metal Cooler Corps and LR Androids sharing 3 links with all three of them. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Troublesome Father and Son Paragus & Broly' |- |This new Paragus & Broly card is an excellent unit. Their passive gives Pure Saiyans and Joined Forces allies Ki +2 and ATK & DEF +40% as well as an additional ATK +130% when facing a Pure Saiyans Category enemy. This is very powerful considering that the majority of units in the game are of the Pure Saiyans Category. In addition, their leader skill gives Extreme INT Type Ki +3 and 100% to all stats which is only 20% shy of Kid Buu's leader skill. To top it off, they lower ATK with supers and have a decent linkset, with Prepared for Battle, Brutal Beatdown and Fierce Battle. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Blazing Love and Burning Justice Great Saiyaman 1 & 2' |- |Though the Friend Summon-obtainable LR Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 are a F2P unit, they still provide great support. Thanks to their Passive Skill, Super Class allies will gain 4 Ki (making up for their Link Skills, their best including Shattering the Limit and Legendary Power) and a 50% DEF boost while decreasing Extreme Class enemies' DEF by 70%. Saiyaman 1 & 2 seal upon launching their Super attack, and raise Super Class allies' ATK by 30% for 2 turns upon launching their Ultra Super Attack. An excellent unit on "Joined Forces". |} A Tier B Tier C Tier D Tier F Tier Honorable Mentions Tier (*) When is the leader center|200px|link=Joined Forces center|link=The Tier List Category:Lists Category:Tier List